The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Prunus persica and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘GREPEPTWST’. ‘GREPEPTWST’ is a new cultivar of peach tree grown as an ornamental landscape plant.
The Inventor discovered the new cultivar as naturally occurring branch mutation of Prunus persica ‘Peppermint Stick’ (not patented) that was growing in a field at his nursery in Winchester, Tenn. in 2010.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by budding by the Inventor in Winchester, Tenn. in June of 2010. Asexual propagation by budding has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.